Somebody Told Me
by Lizdacious
Summary: that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend. LILEY. ONESHOT.


**A/N: This was wanting to be written for a while, and I finally got it out! WOOH:D**

**A/N 2: I know! I know! Dériver has yet to be updated, haha. Well I tried writing the next chapter, and it felt all wrong, I'll give it another try soon. Hopefully this oneshot will help me.**

"Hey Miley, do you still have a our costumes from when we were Milo and Otis?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?" Miley replied, a bit confused from the change of subject, they were talking about how Miley could get Jake to stop hitting on her.

"I have an idea!" Lilly screeched excitedly and ran for the Hannah Montana closet.

"Lilly!" Miley shouted, but Lilly ignored her. "Lilly! You won't find the costumes there!"

Lilly quickly snapped around, giving Miley a questioning look, "Then, where are they?"

"In the basement," Miley replied simply.

"The basement?"

"The basement," she confirmed, "that's where all my failed outfits go."

"You thought Milo and Otis were failures?" Lilly pretends to cry, disappointed in Miley.

"Well what's your idea about Milo and Otis anyway?" Miley asked as she began walking down the stairs.

"Well we kind of just need Otis," Lilly smirked a bit, "let's just say Otis is your new boyfriend."

"Drag king best friend say what?!" Miley practically shouted into Lilly's ear.

"One, I'm not a drag king, and two, this is perfect! Think about it, if you have a boyfriend that's tough, then Jake will stop hitting on you!"

"As long as I don't have to kiss you," she crossed her arms.

"Pfft, don't worry! There'd be no chance in hell I'd kiss you," Lilly laughed loudly, adding suspicion to the scene.

"That's not entirely truthful! Remember when they said Hannah Montana might be a guy, you said you'd _totally_ date me," Miley pointed out, smiling that she was able to prove Lilly wrong. '_Miley, say what? Why are you happy to prove Lilly would kiss you?'_ Miley thought.

"Okay, fine if you were Milo, I'd make out with you. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Lilly asked rummaging through the clothes now, "But that's besides the point, because if you're Milo, then you're not Miley, and if you're not Miley, then--"

"—Lilly! I get it! I wasn't planning on dressing up as Milo anyways. You're the only one playing the transgender game today," Miley said innocently looking down at her nails.

"Ha ha ha," Lilly laughed sarcastically, "good one Miley, I'll remember that for the next time you want me to participate in one of your little schemes again. Ah! Here it is!"

"Ew what's that hairy thing on it?" Miley screamed, pointing at what seemed like a ball of hair hanging off one of the zippers on Otis's leather jacket.

"My moustache," Lilly grinned and nodded approvingly.

"I am _definitely_ not kissing you if you wear that," Miley imagined now the hair in her mouth, and she started gagging from the thought of it.

"Well good, this is a great 'avoid-Miley-kisses' invention then, huh?"

"It's not an invention. Just because you find some hairy thing and call it a moustache don't make it an invention."

"Whatever, just know if this plan works to keep Jake away from you, you'll be _wanting_ to kiss me," Lilly shined her pearly whites towards Miley.

"Psh, just get changed already so we can head to the beach, I was supposed to meet Jake," Miley glanced at her watch, "about twenty minutes ago." The second Miley looked back up, she saw Lilly in her bra and underwear, "Woah Lilly! I didn't mean change right now in front of me!"

"Whatever Miley, you have these," Lilly motioned to her bra and underwear, "shouldn't make a difference. Now help get this leather on."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Miley, I'm so glad you could make… who's that?" Jake eyed Lilly up and down, wanting to laugh at the sight of all the leather and the obvious fake moustache.

"Name's Otis, and this chick is mine," Lilly pulled Miley's hip to hers, trying to put an emphasis on that Miley was hers.

"Is that true Miley? You're with him?" Jake almost laughed, but contained himself, just incase Miley really was with him.

"Yeah, Otis is tough, and a bad boy. He gives me what I need," Miley said this in a flirtatious tone and fiddled with Otis's jacket. '_I can't believe I just said that. I sounded like a horny schoolgirl. Jake, please don't take that the way it sounded,_' Miley thought to herself.

"Yeah, he's sure tough wearing a fake moustache… that looks more like a dead rodent. Listen Miley, if you didn't want to be with me, you could've just told me, instead of bring this guy here to pretend to be your boyfriend," Jake looked down at his feet, he really seemed to be hurt Miley did this.

Miley was immediately relieved when Jake said this, she didn't have to pretend to be dating LillyOtis anymore, and was about to admit to it, when of course Lilly had to speak up, "You callin' me a fake? Miley really is dating me. Is that hard to believe? And just so you know, I _love_ the smell of dead rodent."

"Whatever, Miley have fun with him," Jake started walking away.

"Hold it!" Lilly shouted at Jake. _'Great! What now Lilly? Just let him go, your plan is already successful, he doesn't want me_,' Miley placed her hand up, so she could cover her face, obviously embarrassed. "I know you still don't believe we're dating, but I'll prove it to you now," Lilly ripped her moustache off, and pulled Miley into her body, and as a natural reaction, Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly's neck, as Lilly passionately kissed Miley.

"I get it. You guys really are dating," Jake said, and finished his way to Rico's to mope and complain to Jackson.

"Lilly… yuu ffmmcan shtopp mffkissmmming meeff," Miley tried saying, but Lilly's mouth on top of hers prevented it from being a coherent sentence. Lilly did pull away when she heard Miley trying to say something, but they both still held onto each other. "You know, we only ended up kissing cause you threw the 'avoid-Miley-kisses' invention on the ground," Miley smirked, although she didn't quite know why she was happy that Lilly decided on kissing her in the end.

"Is that a good thing I got rid of it?" Lilly questioned Miley, testing to see if Miley was really into her or not.

"Y'know Otis, I think we make a cute couple," Miley pushed her lips against Lilly's this time, and took in the full feeling and softness of Lilly's lips.

"Miley! Miley!" Miley quickly snapped her head to see Oliver shouting for her, running towards her, and flailing his arms in the arm. Out of breath, he got reached Miley and Lilly, "Miley! Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looked like a girlfriend… oh. You do," Oliver smirked seeing Lilly next to Miley. He knew each and every of their costumes they have had ever worn in all of their schemes.

"You kind of do look like a girlfriend," Miley laughed, pressing her nose against Lilly's, while staring into her eyes.

"Well, I'll be your boyfriend that looks like a girlfriend anytime," Lilly laughed with Miley, and kissed her again.


End file.
